


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 甜甜的





	Garage

金光瑶定定单手托着下巴发着愣。

事实上他维持这个姿势已经很久，又不曾仔细调整，手臂已经有些酸麻，但他现在并不想挪一挪。

他面前的软塌上躺着个人，一身白衣，和衣睡得安稳，面容俊朗至极，额上系了湛色的抹额，随着他有时轻微的动作在枕头上微微滑动。

那人身侧放了一把白玉雕的玉箫，正是姑苏蓝氏的大公子蓝曦臣。

金光瑶就是看着他在发呆。这个情境其实怪异得很，他盯着他的二哥发愣。

“唉……”他长长叹了口气，“谁能料到姑苏蓝氏禁酒禁得那么严，原是因………”

原是因那姑苏双壁，一个赛一个一杯倒。

蓝忘机的酒量他有所耳闻，一杯下去先睡再醉，和常人不同得很，万万没想到的是他那义兄比蓝忘机还一言难尽，一杯下去直接就倒，倒了就再不起来。只是这都不是金光瑶盯着他发了几个时辰呆的理由。

他那二哥待他极好，从来不因他唱妓之子的身份将他看低，甚至还更加疼爱他些，许多人总在背后指指点点的，有时他还不觉什么，倒是蓝曦臣会直接抛一个禁言术过去。

一来二去的，那些声音就少了很多。

这样的与众不同怎会不令他动容？他初初其实只是很感激，然而不知从何时开始，金光瑶发现自己早就不只是感激了。

他竟开始心悦于他。然而蓝曦臣于他而言，就如这高天明月，能照彻寒夜，却始终遥不可及，金光瑶总还是介怀自己身份的，因而那些心悦和喜欢便都叫他藏在心底，一个字也不曾表露。蓝曦臣已经睡了太久了，外边都已亮起了灯，晚饭的时辰早过了去，但他嘱咐了下人们不要来打扰，便也无人进来过。

金光瑶这么想着时，蓝曦臣却是动了动身子，翻了个身来正正对着他。

他一声“二哥”差点就冲了出口，却很快叫他咽了回去。

蓝曦臣并没有醒。

金光瑶顿了顿，旋即好笑地摇了摇头：“我慌什么，左右不曾做错，二哥怎会为了一杯罚酒便指责于我？"

其实他心如明镜，他心虚的根本不是那杯酒的事，而是他这样直直看着他，着实令人生疑。但蓝曦臣确然是没有醒的。

金光瑶的心底突然升起一个大胆的念头。

若是趁他醉酒睡着了，稍稍亲近一些，大约……也是不会被发觉的吧？

他被自己这个想法吓了一跳，急忙站起来连连灌了几杯茶，企图把这个念头也一同塞回去。

可它却像附骨阴毒一般绕着他的脑子不肯走。

这实在是不应该的，不说他们身份如何，便是蓝曦臣平日里对他那样好那样信任，他就不该这样辜负。

可是多年来尝遍蚀骨相思，便是早知如此犹如饮鸡止渴，他也控制不住自己去臆想。

若只是……稍稍一点…金光瑶神思发散地恍惚着，却是不受控制地漫漫走到了软塌边，缓缓俯下了身。

他已经照着自己所思所想的去了，却又在最后一刻突然胆怯起来。他甚至觉得蓝曦臣根本没醉，下一刻就会坐起身来指责他。

金光瑶和他挨得极近，连他眼睑上的睫毛都能一根根数清，鼻尖能嗅到蓝曦臣温热的呼吸，他说服自己放弃，却又觉得这样也很好，蓝曦臣不是他的，却也不是任何人的。

他觉得心酸，却又相当满足。他实在太过容易满足。

金光瑶在心底挣扎了很久，终于提不起勇气，漫慢就要起身时，却被吓得身子一顿。

蓝曦臣不知什么时候睁开了眼，一双深色的眼眸直直望着他。

他觉得自己在那个瞬间连动弹一下都太过困难，平日里极其好用的脑子转了又转，却想不出半句话来辩驳他现在的姿势，最后只好颤抖着嗓音挤了一句“二哥”出来。

蓝曦臣没有应答他，却也没有移开视线。

他心底有些奇怪，又试探着喊了蓝曦臣几声，却被对方一把捞进了怀里去。

金光瑶被这一捞弄得一个踉跄，身子不稳地跪到了床侧，蓝曦臣把他的脑袋严严实实埋在胸口，他下意识就伸了手去楼他的脖子。

这个姿势辛苦得很，但金光瑶却不挣不动，只由着他这么抱着。

他知道他这二哥大概是醉得狠了随意捞了个东西楼着，甚至更可能是将他当做了旁人，但是于他而言，能有这么一回已是心满意足的了。

哪知蓝曦臣却又将他推得半直起了身子，又继续盯着他看。那双眼中没有丝毫的混沌，依然十分清明，但金光瑶也只叹一句姑苏蓝氏的人果真深不可测，连醉都醉得这样平稳，除了行事有些不拘小节之外，愣是叫人挑不出错处。

蓝曦臣这么看了他一会儿，突然喊了他一声：“阿瑶。”

“嗯？”金光瑶下意识应了声，定眸回望过去。

蓝曦臣顿了顿，又唤道：“阿瑶。”

这事竟如此的巧么，那被蓝曦臣想着的人名字里竟也有个瑶字？

金光瑶想到这里却是微微妒忌起来。

为何竟不是我呢？

他这么想着，心底一个冲动，竟直直上前，手里扯着蓝曦臣的领口照着他唇就吻了下去。

大抵是醉得真的狠了，蓝曦臣感受到他动作，却是收紧了双臂抱着他回应起来。

金光瑶觉得又高兴又心酸，那人定是叫蓝曦臣非常挂念的，才能容了他做这样有违礼数的事情，如此一想他更是嫉妒得心里发疼，动作却更大胆起来，撬开蓝曦臣的唇去撩他的舌，舔吻着还伸手去拆他的腰带。

他觉得自己已经变成了两个人，一个人理智地劝他不要继续下去，一个人更加变本加厉。

蓝曦臣并不反抗，只是随着他的动作抬手，他沿着对方颈间优美的弧线一路向下，舌尖在胸前打着圈，撩弄得蓝曦臣发出细碎的哼声，头顶的乌纱软帽早已叫他拂落在地，蓝曦臣的发冠也让他拆了，一头浓密的青丝落在枕畔交缠不清。

金光瑶在他胸前吻了一阵，又向下而去，在对方下腹亲了亲。感觉到蓝曦臣的腹微微抖了一抖，他又伸手解了他褻裤，露出下身火热。

那处已有了几分抬头的趋势，金光瑶抬头看了蓝曦臣一眼，见他依旧目光灼灼看着自己，便回了个笑，旋即张口含住了那物。

那物触了湿润温热的口腔本能又胀大了一圈，金光瑶伸舌舔了舔，便听闻了蓝曦臣几声压抑的悶哼。

如此更知对方定是得趣，他便吸吮吞吐起来，手一并握住那处恰到好处地揉弄，没过多久就感觉顶端渗出湿润的浊液，顺着他难以闭合的唇边慢慢滑了下来，沿着脖颈滑进了领口。

他这幅情态尽数落在蓝曦臣眼中，专心伺弄那处的他没发觉对方突然眨了眨眼，面上浮起了几分隐忍神色。

金光瑶口中那物渐渐变得硕大，几乎让他无法妥帖地含住，蓝曦臣大抵是本能使然，一下一下冲着他喉头顶弄起来，直顶得金光瑶眼泪汪汪呜咽出声，乱七八糟的浑浊从唇角流下，显得当真是迷乱非常，他感觉蓝曦臣的喘息突然大了起来，口中用力一吸，便感觉一股热流瞬时灌了进来。

他呛了几口，抬头却见蓝曦臣满面泛红，眼眸却依旧冷静得十分稳妥。

金光瑶突然觉得有些难过，便半倚半靠了过去，楼了蓝曦臣的脖子喃喃道：“二哥，二哥……阿瑶多不想你只是二哥啊。”

“那阿瑶想我是什么？”

这一声太过突兀，惊得金光瑶几乎回不过神来，只呆愣愣地转头去看蓝曦臣：“二、二哥？”

他还未反应过来，就让蓝曦臣挑了下巴，直直吻了上去。

那感觉和方才偷偷的放肆决然不同，他偷吻时再是撩拨也是冷静非常，蓝曦臣只是在他唇边舔了舔就让他顿时软了一半，手里只紧紧摄了蓝曦臣的领子不放。

室内响起豁腻的水声，蓝曦臣楼了他的腰勾了他舌头交缠亲吻，一吻罢了，蓝曦臣却抱着他问：“我方才是否唤了你的名字？”

“嗯？”金光瑶一愣，“二哥是在……唤我？"

蓝曦臣不解了一瞬，却是突然明白过来，在他额心伸手弹了一弹：“我的傻阿瑶，二哥不是在唤你，还能是在唤旁人？”

金光瑶听闻这一言，只觉脑子里猛地炸了开来，喜悦满满当当，让他几乎无法言语，只知道语无伦次。

蓝曦臣看他这样，又心疼又觉得喜欢得不行，一个使力把人往塌上一抱，拿被子一遮就抽了他的腰带。

他自己的衣服早在刚才就让金光瑶褪了个干净，方才二人吻得情动，他酒醉间让金光瑶帮着纤解过一回尚还好，金光瑶却是忍得相当难受，蓝曦臣不及多想便伸手进了他那金星雪浪袍，顺着胸口的曲线抚弄起来。

金光瑶觉得自己彻底软了，连抬一抬腰都做不到，只能搂紧了蓝曦臣任他胡作非为，那只手在他胸前的两点揉搓掐弄许久，逼出了他几声急促的低吟，揉得那两点红肿不堪，这才往下一把握住了他的要害。

蓝曦臣惯用长剑，指腹间略有薄茧，然而他又擅使乐器，因而十个指头却是莹润光滑，何况他思慕于对方许久，想一想都觉得承受不住，没被搓弄几下就伏在蓝曦臣肩上连连喘息，几乎吐不出半个字来。

蓝曦臣感受到那物又一次胀大，又听见耳边金光瑶变得愈发急促的呻吟，心知他大概是忍不住了，也并不多磨他，手下巧妙地用一用力，便感觉温热溅满了手心，同时金光瑶长吟一声，整个人软得直往他怀里蹭。

“阿瑶？”蓝曦臣的呼吸不知何时也沉了下去，却是试探着唤了他一声。

金光瑶半睁着一双盈满了水汽的眼就去看他，大抵是那杯酒的效力终于发作了，蓝曦臣竟觉得他那三弟满面春色娇艳无比，连眉心的那点朱砂都变得更加妖冶惑人，看得他眸中一暗，欲念又起。

他其实也心慕对方许久，甚至比金光瑶心悦于他更久。金光瑶是因着他不曾看低他的身份，而他却是因金光瑶曾经不顾温家施压依舊向他伸了援手。

彼时金光瑶还不是金光瑶，更不是他的三弟。

“唔……二哥……”金光瑶几句含了喘息的低语把他从那段回忆中拽了出来，只见对方恍惚了神色，断断续续地问他，“二哥，你怎不继续，阿瑶……阿瑶想……”

他在他颈侧蹭了蹭，却是哼哼卿卿地不肯再说下去。

蓝曦臣神色顿了一顿，哑声问他：“阿瑶，你当真这么想的么？”

金光瑶听他这样说，有些微恼：“我……我方才都……二哥还不能明白我么？而且、而且二哥不是也说……”

他觉得那话实在不知如何表述，横一横心扬高了调子：“我可不知二哥竟那样瞻前顾后的，你到底要不要我，若你不愿方才为何又────啊！”

他万没料到蓝曦臣突然一个翻身把他压了个严实，顺手又从床头抽了几本书来垫在他腹下，又顺势岔开了他双腿。

金光瑶只觉下身突然冰凉一片，却是蓝曦臣将方才他泄的浊液在他下身的穴口揉了揉，突然探出一指刺了进去。

那书垫得恰到好处，金光瑶眼风里一扫便能将蓝曦臣的动作看得清清楚楚，他方才是放得开，那也不过仗着蓝曦臣醉了不知道，现下感觉蓝曦臣也专注地打量着那处一一虽只是为了方便动作一一他整个人顿时如被丢到了热水中一般，从头到脚都烫了。

“二、二哥你────”他慑懦一阵，竟不知说些什么好。

蓝曦臣抬头望了一样他赤红的脸，动作却是急迫起来，只凑上前来安抚地吻了吻他双眼。

金光瑶的呼吸只平稳了一瞬，蓝曦臣突然碰到一点，他竟给激得抬起了腰，下身那处也生了抬头的迹象。

对方见此又伸入两指，三指在他体内进进出出，弄得他急喘出声，在蓝曦臣背后挠了几挠：“二哥你、你快些进来！”

蓝曦臣也忍得难受，听他此言便抽回了手指，一个用力完全没了进去。

金光瑶给这一下顶得差点缓不过气来，还不等他把一口气喘匀，蓝曦臣又退了出去，再更用力地撞了进来。

这两下就已弄得他泪水直流，呜呜咽咽地抱着蓝曦臣不肯撒手，蓝曦臣的力道一下重过一下，直顶得他双腿打颤，却又欲罢不能地缠紧了对方的腰，口里胡乱喊他：“二哥，二哥……”

蓝曦臣一边顶弄着一边问：“二哥这样，阿瑶喜欢么？”

“唔，我……”他一句答话还没出口又给撞得高声呻吟，淌着泪应答，“喜欢，阿瑶喜欢，二哥再用力呀────唔！”

蓝曦臣在他身下一下一下撞击，带出迷乱的水声来，听在他耳里只叫他愈发敏感起来，小穴一下一下吸着蓝曦臣的那物，淌出乱七八糟的浊液来，蓝曦臣伸手摸了一把，笑道：“阿瑶下面都湿透了。”

金光瑶仰着头，听闻此言顿觉羞恼：“二哥这样……这样……是要抄家规的！"

蓝曦臣却是更加一个用力：“嗯，二哥认了。”

他退出他身体来，将他翻了个身，金光瑶软绵绵地趴在床榻上，将合未合的小穴淌出液体，迷乱不堪，蓝曦臣只看了一眼，便又握住他的腰用力撞了进去。

金光瑶翘起腰来任他胡作非为，强自忍耐却忍不住叫声一阵高过一阵，手里毫无章法地抓了几下，却让蓝曦臣将十指扣紧了塞了一物在手心。

他下意识抓住了对方给他的东西，还未看一眼就让身后剧烈的动作顶弄得受不住，意识沉浮间，他感觉眼前炸开一道白光，嗚咽着泄了身。

仿佛一道热流灌进体内，金光瑶把手心里软和的布条再握紧了些，迷迷糊糊就睡了过去。

混沌中，似乎有人抱着他，在他额心落下一吻。

次日早会，金家家主缺席了，而蓝家家主额间的抹额不知所踪。

蓝启仁知晓后，先是不悦，细细思索一番，遂大发雷霆。


End file.
